


I'll Run For You

by carefullyChaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefullyChaotic/pseuds/carefullyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a storage unit in Tennessee, everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Run For You

He wasn't supposed to go like this. He was supposed to die saving the world. He was supposed to die in a fierce battle to the end, not in a storage unit in Tennessee. He was supposed to be killed by God himself, not by some teenager that was fucking around with witchcraft. This was all wrong. Castiel knew this for a fact. Dean could not die today. When Castiel was assigned to rescue the man he was told that Dean Winchester's death would have the power to shake heaven, hell, and everything in between. He was supposed to die for a beautiful reason. Castiel was even promised that Dean would get to live a happy life before he passed. So, how could Dean be dying here and now?

"I'm sorry. Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean breathed out.

This was Castiel's fault. If he was still an angel, if he even had a little grace left, he could've helped. He could have fixed deans wounds with the blink of an eye. He would have known not to go into to the storage building, not to have entered Unit 666, where the teen had what she called her 'lair' set up.

"Dean. I am trying to fix this. The ambulance is on it's way. She got away but it's fine, we can find her when you recover and finish her off." Castiel muttered, mostly reassuring himself.

"You're adorable, Cas." Dean smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Only Dean Winchester could be on the concrete floor, cut open and covered in blood, and still be flirting.

Castiel shouldn't had let Sam split up from them. If he still had his grace he would have been able to find the girl himself. It was because of the same grace that he had no clue where to start. He was so use to his grace being able to do the job that he couldn't help Dean. He couldn't handle this on his own.

"Dean, this is serious. Don't try to make this a joke." Cas demanded ignoring the tears now falling down his cheeks.

Castiel should have been prepared to save Dean.

"Cas," Dean tried to calm him down, "Castiel." He said firmly.

Castiel should have walked down the hallway first. He should have known Dean would try to protect him.

"Don't worry, I can fix this." Castiel assured him while putting pressure on the wound.

He shouldn't have let Dean jump in front of him.

"No, Cas, you can't. But it's fine." Dean smiled and put his hand over the ex-angel's.

He should have never lost his grace.

"It should have been me! Why would you jump in the way? How could you do that to me?" Cas cried. His voice was full of anger. Dean moved his hand away.

It should have been him that was hit by the wild spell the frightened girl sent their way when they opened the door. He should be the one with his chest slashed open and covered in blood.

"I'll let you in on a little s-secret, I guess this isn't the best time to tell you but it's n-now or never." Dean smiled through the pain.

Dean should have never jumped in the way. Dean should have know how important he was.

"Dean, stop, you're not going to die." He begged. He wished he wasn't lying.

All Dean could think to do was pull Castiel down by his tie, keeping eye contact until their lips met. The kiss was quick but Dean could tell Cas didn't have high hopes for another in the future. Dean knew he was going to die and so did Cas.

"Can I call you C-Castiel Winchester?" Dean grinned at the name.

"If you live you can call me whatever you want." Castiel said as he heard the sirens in the distance.

"Will you marry me?" Dean smiled, trying to distract Cas.

"Yes, Dean, if you stay with me we will get married." Castiel urged him.

Dean chuckled and whispered, "I can't promise anything, b-but if I can have you I'll r-run from death forever." Dean chuckled painfully as the ambulance pulled up. Castiel couldn't help but smile through the tears.

Dean shouldn't have to be comforting him. Why was he so useless?

"Dean, if you live we'll do whatever you want. Just please stay with me." Cas was desperate. He couldn't let Dean die. Dean couldn't do this.

"I love you, Castiel. I'll be running for y-you. I'll try my best." Just as Dean finished the paramedics came through the door. He grimaced as they pulled him on the stretcher.

"I love you, Dean. Please just stay awake!" Cas said as he stepped into the ambulance with Dean, "I'm his fiance, you ass!" Castiel yelled at a parametric trying to get him out of the ambulance.

"You'll be my husband… I like that. Can we adopt a baby girl?" Dean said through the pain on his face.

"We can adopt five." Castiel promised

"With our luck Sam will probably get a fucking dog." Dean huffed.

"He can have a dog if he wants. He'll have to babysit sometimes though." Cas joked lightly.

"Do you p-promise? Do you m-mean all of it?" Dean mumbled.

"Every single word." Cas assured him.

"I do too." Dean mumbled as he fell silent.

Three days later, Dean died.

A year after Dean died a dog showed up at the bunker. It's collar said its name was Tuesday. Gabriel said he wasn't behind it, but he was.  
Two years after Dean died Castiel saved a little girl whose parents were killed by demons. He called her Deanna and he and her uncle Sam treasured her until the day they died.  
Four years after Dean died Castiel was still trying to get him back.  
Five years after Dean died Sam settled down with a nice girl and they had a son. He was a handful.  
Many years after Dean died his family followed along. He finally got to meet his daughter and marry the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. (Alsoooo if you didn't figure it out, Dean did die just like God had said, he died for the love of his life. A beautiful reason, right?)


End file.
